


Ghost of you(Destiel)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is already dead, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Ghost of you(Destiel)

Dean walked into the bunker's main room. It was almost midnight and he couldn't sleep, not after burning Cas' body. His angel, the love of his life, gone.

Dean heard the radio in the library, was Sam up too? He walked in to see the room empty. The radio had been left on. A song floated through the empty room. Sam always listened to classical music when he was reading through the archives. It reminded Dean of the time he tried to teach Cas the waltz in this very room. He had no reason to teach him, but he had been looking for an excuse to be close to the angel. Cas had stumbled as Dean lead him around the room.

Dean took a couple steps to the song that was playing. He remembered the way Cas held onto him, the smile on his face when he started to get the hang of it.

Dean stopped dancing. He grabbed the radio, ripping it from the wall and throwing it across the room. He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He was tired of crying. It's all he'd been doing for three days.

He made his way to the kitchen and poured a shot of whiskey, throwing it back. The liquid burned his throat as it went down. He tried desperately to drown it out like he always did.

Dean made his way back to his room pausing at the door of Cas' old room on the way. Folded neatly on the desk was the Zepplin shirt he'd given Cas when he was human for the brief time.

The tears won as they slipped down Dean's face. Oh how he missed his angel, so much so that he couldn't look at a t-shirt without breaking down.

Dean said a silent prayer to the angel, despite the fact he'd never hear it. "Cas, I miss you...my feet don't dance like they did with you."


End file.
